iLoveYou
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: Freddie lies to Sam in an effort to get her angry, but instead he ends up hurting her deeply. Why is Sam so hurt? "I never want to speak to you again, Freddie! Get out of my house and get out of my life!" Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiii! This iis my first EVER iCarly fic. Go me. Woot.**

**Dislaimer: iNoOwniCarly.**

** If there was ever something that Freddie Benson knew, it's that you don't ever, EVER make Sam Puckett mad. Unfortunately, today, for God knows WHAT REASON, he decided to try. That's right. He tried to anger Sam on purpose.**

**When he told Carly Shay this, her first words to him were, "Are you crazy? Do you WANT to die?"**

**To which Freddie replied, "I just love it when she gets feisty."**

** So yesterday, Freddie tried his hardest to piss off Sam, to no avail. Until, as if he was struck by the magic lightning of inspiration, it came to him.**

**"I'll tell her...that I'm in love with her." he mused to himself.**

**Poor Freddie didn't understand then how much this little lie would hurt Sam, or how quickly it would turn into the truth.**

** A/N: Well, there is the introduction. Not very long, I know, but...it's just an intro. REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE. Oh, and if the paragraphs are doing something funny, it's not my fault, okay? R&R. (Read and Review). :) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Sam." Freddie said, entering the Puckett house.

**"Hey, nub. What are you doing here? Carly's at her house. Or did you finally get it through that thick head of yours that she'll never love you, and you've come here to tell me I was right all along?" Sam smirked.**

**Freddie grinned and looked up at her.**

**"Ya know what, Puckett? You're right. Carly will never love me. I accept that."**

**Sam was taken aback. "W-what? Really? You have?" she asked, clearly shocked.**

**Freddie nodded.**

**"I have. And I'm not here to give you the satisfaction of saying, "I told you so", though you probably will get it." Freddie said.**

**Sam nodded. "Go on..."**

**"I'm here because..." Freddie bit his lower lip, making himself look nervous.**

**"Because...?" Sam prodded.**

**"I want to tell you...Sam..." Freddie looked straight at her, directly in her eyes, held her hand, and said:**

**"I'm in love with you, Samantha Puckett. I couldn't be more in love with anyone else if I tried. I would be honored, no...blessed...if you'd agree to go out with me. I love you, Princess Puckett."**

**Sam's eyes widened, and you could easily see tears starting to form.**

**"Y-you..D-do...Do you really mean that?" Sam asked, smiling slightly.**

**Freddie dropped her hand and busted out laughing.**

**"Of course I don't mean it! No one in their right mind would! So, are you mad? I like seeing you all feisty." Freddie chuckled.**

**Sam closeed her eyes. "Get out." she said tensly.**

**'Uh. Oh.' Freddie thought. 'Here it comes!'**

**"GET. OUT." Sam said more forcefully."**

**"Sam-" Freddie started.**

**"No, Freddie! I never want to see you again! Get out of my house and get out of my life!" Sam screeched, slamming the door in his face.**

** Freddie turned around and started walking home.**

**He could faintly hear a girl crying in the distance, but perhaps it was only his imagination.**

**A/N: Aw, poor Sam. I know Freddie's a little OOC, but it's needed for this plot. REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, I'm back. Here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer:I do not own iCarly.

Sam was not at school the next day. Or the day after that. She stayed home that entire week. It was like the time she told the whole school that Freddie had never kissed a girl, only this time, it was directed at her. She did not like the feeling of being hurt. Then again, who does? Sam was tough, but she had her limits, and Freddie had broken hers. When she finally did come back to school, it was a Monday. Carly and Freddie were at Carly's locker talking quietly.

"I just don't understand you!" Carly yelled.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think she'd take it THIS bad. I just wanted to rile her up. Our fights mean alot to me and we hadn't fought in awhile. That sounds wierd, doesn't it?" Freddie asked.

Carly sighed in exasperation. She didn't think that she had the patience for this.

"Freddie, if you are really sorry, you should apologize." Carly reminded.

It wasn't long before they noticed her presence.

"Sam! You're back!" Carly ran forward and wrapped her friend up in a big hug. "You haven't been answering my calls, my texts, we didn't do iCarly last week. I've been so worried! Then Freddie told me what had happened and I corrected him. He shouldn't have done that. Are you all right, Sam?"

Sam's eyes were dry, but they were red, so it meant that she had been crying not so long ago. When she spoke, her voice cracked.

"C-Carly. I'm f-Fine. I promise. Let's just go to class. The only reason I'm here anyway is because my mother forced me to go today. She said I'd missed too much school."

Sam then turned and looked at Freddie. He was shocked by her appearance. She was wearing her special pajamas, and her hair had not been combed. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was biting her nails. Well, what was let of them anyway. Sam had bitten her nails right down to the quick.

"Sam-Sam, I'm so-"

"Save it for someone who cares, Benson."

"But I-"

"SAVE IT! I don't wanna hear it!" Sam screamed and put her hands over her ears.

Freddie's expression softened, and he reached out in a desperate plea for her to forgive him, but she just turned her back on him, grabbed Carly's arm, and said, "Come on, Carls. Let's go. We're going to be late for class."

When had she cared whether or not she had been late to class or not? She just didn't want to be near him, and Freddie really couldn't blame her at all.

What had he done to her?

AFTER SCHOOL...

Freddie walked home by himself. Carly and Sam had gone on ahead to Carly's already, without him. Both girls were extremely angry with him, and he really couldn't blame them. He had hurt them both. Sam directly, Carly indirectly. But it didn't mean that he wasn't sorry.

But that also didn't mean that being sorry would get rid of the problem. Sam had been hurt. Badly. And it was by Freddie's words. He had to properly say he was sorry. Despite what people may think, Freddie didn't hate Sam. She was a friend...a good friend. He really didn't think his little plan through before he was at her house, telling her that he loved her. Now that he thought about it, it was really cruel.

He approached Carly's door and knocked. he didn't have to wait too long, however, before the door opened, and Sam whizzed by him. She wasn't very happy and she had been crying some more, he could tell. Freddie entered the Shay's apartment and called for Carly.

"Carly!" he called.

Carly came downstairs from the iCarly studio. It looked like she had been crying, too.

"Carly? What's wrong?" Freddie asked.

"S-Sam quit iCarly. She said she didn't want to do iCarly anymore." she said.

"What? Why?" Freddie exclaimed.

Carly glared at him.

"What do you think, Freddie?" she spat, then fell to her knees and cried.

What HAD he done?

A/N: I know it's been awhile since I updated this. SORRY! XD. Next chapter will be up soon if I get enough reviews. PLEASE REVIEW. I read EVERY SINGLE review I get. I promise yours will be read. I even accept anonymous reviews! Please review. It makes my day, because, well...I'm a nerd. Lol. REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm back. Here is Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: Really? I don't own iCarly...

Freddie went home and lay down on his bed. Sam wasn't doing iCarly anymore? Why? Was it only just because of what he'd done? She loved iCarly! She wouldn't just give it up! It didn't make sense.

'But it does' his subconcious told him. 'She doesn't want to be near you'

"But why on earth would she go this far?" Freddie wondered aloud.

It was a question that would baffle him for awhile.

The next day, Carly stuck close to Sam and didn't let her out of her sight for even one second. Sam was Carly's best friend, and they had gotten closer over this. Carly had been there to comfort her. Sam was just a mess.

The old Sam wouldn't have cared this much. The old Sam would have broken every one of Freddie's bones the MINUTE he'd said that he loved her.

Why this reaction? Why is she reacting this way? Freddie wondered.

The only logical reason would be that she was in love with him, but Freddie was so dense that this thought did not even enter his mind once.

Sam eventually told carly what was up. She was in love with Freddie. Had been for awhile. Carly rubbed her back in what was supposed to be a reassuring manner, but it only succeded in making her cry harder.

"He's a jerk, Sam. He's not even worth your time." Carly said.

Sam sniffled and then looked at Carly. This was the most vulnerable anyone has EVER seen Sam Puckett.

"But that doesn't stop how I feel. He really hurt me."

"Well...the best way to get him back is..."

"No, Carly. I don't want revenge." Sam said.

Carly became outraged.

**A/N: Hi y'all. This is called an INTERMISSION. It's dialogue from my friends and I.**

**me: (Directed at Matt) What are your thoughts? As of right now, what are you thinking?**

**Taylor: Cheesecake.**

**Matt: That.**

**Taylor: And that has been a message from our man. Back to you Jim.**

**(Turns to Matt)**

**Matt: I thought I was Matt. Am I Jim now?**

**Taylor: Well, I said Matt-I mean I said Jim and then she pointed to you so I guess your Jim now.**

**Matt, aka, Jim: Well, here in the news room Bob, we've-**

**Taylor interrupts: Bob?**

**Matt aka Jim ignores Taylor and continues: "we've had some interesting developments. Australia is flooded, because no one likes kangaroos, especially God. We're not sure why he made them yet...um...in other news, The Crucible is gay, and Arthur Miller should be shot in the face. I know he's dead but we can dig him up, that..stupid rat bastard. Oh, I can't say bastard on live air."**

**Taylor, aka Bob: You just said it again.**

**Matt, aka Jim:...fuck it, we'll do it live. Um...oh yes, in other news, Danny has fallen down a well. His uh...his diamond pig, Diamond, known for their motto, "Diamonds, forever." His diamond pig is broken. Diamonds are apparently not forever. Jewelers are bullshit.**

**Taylor, aka Bob: Hold on, Jim, I'm just receiving a message: He has died. Apparantly a cow fell on him. Not sure how you get a cow down a well...but...**

**Matt, aka Jim: That-that may have been my fault.**

**Taylor, aka Jim: I hear there was cheesecake involved somewhere.**

**(Matt, aka Jim gets wide eyed)**

**Matt, aka Jim: I have to go clean up some things...and that's all for tonight.**

Now back to the story:

Carly marched right up to Freddie that afternoon and slapped him.

She had done it so forcefully that Freddie didn't even know it was Carly that had slapped him until he looked up.

"What the hell, Carly?" he exclaimed.

"You-you-you- JERK! You have NO IDEA what you've done, do you?" Carly snarled.

Freddie watched, wide-eyed. He really didn't.

"I'm not comprehending." he stated.

"You've broken her." Carly cried.

"Who?"

"SAM! You've...destroyed her! She doesn't feel like ANYTHING! She doesn't want to do iCarly, she doesn't want to prank, bully, beat up Gibby. All she wants to do is lay in bed all day! You have completely DESTROYED our best friend."

"C-Carly...I'm-I'm so sor-"

"Don't you DARE say you're sorry to ME, Freddie Benson. I don't want to hear it. If you should be apologizing to anyone...it's Sam."

And then she turned and walked away.

A/N: Okay. I'm still really sick, and I don't feel like writing much. Here's to hoping I'll get better! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey all! Final chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

It took me a long time to come to terms with my feelings for Sam. I thought that I was just messing with her when I told her I loved her, but...now I'm not so sure. Her tears were real, her pain was real, and it only took me a few days after I made the biggest mistake of my life to realize that my love for Sam...it was also real.

And I needed to tell her that. I needed to apologize, to...do something. But what? What could I possibly do to repair the damage that I did to her?

The first thing I knew I had to do was apologize, so here I was. Standing on the Puckett's front porch, about to ring the doorbell. My finger hovered over the button for awhile before I heard Sam's voice in my head. Man up,nub. She said. It's only me.

So that's exactly what I did. I manned up, and rang the doorbell.

It was answered by none other than the blonde headed demon herself.

The second she saw me, she tried to slam the door in my face. And rightly so. I put my foot inbetween the door and the wall to keep it from closing.

"Sam, just listen to me, please! Please, just hear me out!" I begged.

Sam looked at me warily, but said nothing.

"I just..." What was I going to say to her? Sorry? Somehow, it didn't seem like enough. Finally, Sam spoke.

"What are you doing here, Freddie? I told you to never come back here. I told you to leave me alone." she said.

I looked at her.

"I can't do that, Sam." I told her.

"Why not? You obviously don't give a damn about me. Why can't you just leave me alone?" she asked. Her voice cracked, and her eyes were red. She had been crying. Her expression wasn't one of sadness, though. It was of anger. She was pissed.

"That's not true. I do care about you. I..I love you."

"Yeah, right."

"Sam...I'm sorry." I said. The words tasted bitter in my mouth, like saying them meant nothing to her. Was that all I had to say for myself? Showing up at her doorstep at 8 o'clock at night? Sorry?

I looked up at her.

"That's it? Sorry?" Sam asked exactly what I had been thinking a minute ago.

"Yea...Sam...I'm SO sorry. I...I was out of line, I...I was trying to irritate you. Poke fun a little. I didn't know that it would hurt you so much. I didn't know that you liked me." I mumbled.

Sam scoffed. "I didn't like you, nub. I've never liked you."

My face fell.

"I've loved you. Since our first kiss, I've loved you. But you've been too busy following around some girl that wouldn't ever love you, all the while the one who did gets treated like chiz." she said.

"Sam...you're one of my best friends...I don't want to lose you because I was a fool. Please forgive me."

"No."

"Please!" I cried.

Sam looked at me. "What, Freddie? You think you can just show up here and tell me you love me again? I know you don't, Freddie! You've never loved me, you've never given two shits about me. Why are you starting to just now love me?" she asked.

"Because, I..."

"What?"

"I miss you!" I cried.

Sam looked puzzled for a second. "You miss me?" she asked.

"Yes, I...I miss you. I miss all the things I love about you. I miss your smile, your laugh, the way you call me names...Sam...I took a prank too far. REALLY too far. And I have regretted it since the second it left my mouth and I saw how HURT you were. I just didn't know that I loved you until you were gone." I told her.

"If you're pranking me again, this is so freaking mean." Sam looked wary, like her heart might get broken again.

"I'm not stupid enough to do it again. I never want to lose you. I miss my love. Please forgive me."

"You sound like a Hallmark card." Sam finally cracked a smile.

I looked up at her. "Please...please forgive me." I told her.

Sam smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

"You're forgiven." she smiled.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Really?"

"Yea...but ever do that again, and I'll HURT YOU." she said, grabbbing my hand and pulling me in for a hug. I hugged her for as long as I could, then leaned down and kissed her.

She didn't pull away.

A/N: And there's the end. REVIEW!


End file.
